Doji and Ryuga
by XxRyuugaxX
Summary: A little somthing I made when I was bored. Yaoi warning so don't like don't read. If you do like then read and review :3
1. Chapter 1

Dark Nebula was quiet that dark, rainy evening. Doji sat at his desk with his orange juice in hand typing on his computer looking at who knows what. Reiji sat spread out on the couch across the room; but Ryuga was nowhere to be seen. "Reiji, have you seen Ryuga?" Reiji looked up lazily from his spot and looked around the room, "nope, I haven't seen him since we got off the helicopter..." Doji sighed and got up "I will check for him, don't go anywhere!" Doji said sarcastically rolling his eyes. Reiji grunted in response and tilted his head back once again drifting back to sleep.

Doji walked the empty hallways, hearing his own footsteps echo throughout the dim litted pathways. 'He must be around here somewhere.' Doji thought to himself, 'maybe he's in his room!' Doji's pace quickened as he neared Ryuga's quarters. He entered in the code to open the electronic sliding doors to reveal nothing but emptiness. "Well this is getting a little odd..." Doji turned around and headed towards the elevators passing the stairs.

"BANG!" Doji spun around to the direction of the stairs. "hhgn, damn that hurt!" came a slurry voice. Doji crept silently towards the stairs and peeked around the corner. There he seen Ryuga, lying face down on the cold metal floor passed out. "The hell?" Doji said as he crept down a couple stairs to hunch near Ryuga. "Psst, Ryuga can you hear me?" Ryuga groaned in response making Doji cringe for he smelt heavily of alcohol. "Ryuga have you been DRINKING?" "Relax Doji, not *hiccup* that much..." Doji stared blank at him for a moment "where the hell did you get alcohol?" "I *hiccup* I don't know *hiccup*" Doji flipped Ryuga over so he was lying on his back "Ryuga, why do you do these things?" "Hmm..."

Doji leaned over Ryuga, checking if he had gotten hurt when he fallen. Ryuga opened his eyes to see a clear view of Doji's neck; oh how close it was, he wanted to bite it. Doji yelped when Ryuga spang upwards despite being drunk and harshly bit his neck. "OW! WHAT THE F-" Ryuga grabbed Doji's waist and pulled him ontop of him. "Mmm Doji taste good." Ryuga said latching on to Doji's neck again. Doji started to struggle until Ryuga thrust his hips forward grinding himself against him. "RYUGA?" Ryuga growled at the protest and started to undo Doji's tie to open his shirt. "Shh quiet Doji, you dont want others to hear do you?" Doji tried to pull away but Ryuga had a firm grip on his tie. "No, no, no, Doji can't escape. Doji is Ryuga's and Ryuga's only, so don't struggle and make this easy, okay?" Doji whimpered and Ryuga flipped himself over Doji so he was straddling his waist. He leant down and kissed Doji gently, licking his lower lip begging for entrance. Doji's mouth remained shut, frustrating Ryuga, he slammed his hand into the floor beside Doji's head making him gasp. Ryuga's tongue quickly slid into Doji's mouth and explored his wet cavern, Doji moaned unintentionally making Ryuga grind his hips once more.

Ryuga pulled away watching Doji gasp for air beneath him; figuring to amuse himself more he began to unbutton Doji's suit while one hand worked its way down to his belt. Doji's figure went stiff when he felt Ryuga's hand trying to unbuckle his belt. "N-no! No Ryuga!" Ryuga looked at Doji irritated and ripped of his shirt instead, revealing his six pack to the older man beneath him. Ryuga started to sway his hips to seduce Doji. But once he realized Doji was trying to leave again he put all of his weight on him. Doji grunted when he felt Ryuga's erection press against his slowly growing one. Ryuga felt rather pleased when Doji's face went red and was able to feel Doji's length begin to grow. "You know you want it Doji..." Doji slacked a little and Ryuga took the chance to bite his neck; much to his surprise Doji moaned louder and started to move his hips too. "Ung, Ryuga I dont think we should-" "Doji it's alright... I will take control. You just sit back and relax." Doji's eyes filled with doubt and Ryuga sat up so he could finish removing Doji's belt and his own.  
>Ryuga slipped his hands into his own pants and stroked his erection, moaning and panting while he touched himself. Doji watched intently while he watched the beautiful white haired male turn himself on, starting to get excited himself Doji moved his hips upwards to remind Ryuga he was still here and wanted attention. Ryuga looked down on Doji and smiled evily until shoving a hand down the brunette's pants and grabbed hold of his now hard member. "AHH! Mmm, Ryuga..." Ryuga leaned down and kissed Doji violently, battling tongues, at the same time brushing off Doji's shirt to reveal smooth, pale skin. Doji blushed when he felt a breeze on his stomach and pulled away from Ryuga's kissing frenzy.<p>

"Ryuga, ungh-" Ryuga palmed Doji's stomach making Doji squirm and jolt. "Shh Doji, now were only getting started." Ryuga yanked down Doji's pants in one swift movement; removing his own moments later and looked down to his member and to Doji's. Ryuga gawked at Doji's length, it was larger than he had expected. Doji squirmed and panted, 'how long is he going to keep me like this?' he thought, 'I can't take it any longer!' At the very same second Ryuga slid down so his face was between Doji's thighs; Ryuga nuzzled his nose at Doji's member, making it twitch while Doji whimpered.

Ryuga instantly took his length into his mouth and licked teasingly across the tip, swallowing the pre cum that leaked out. Doji whimpered and grabbed hold of Ryuga's head, forcing it downwards almost swallowing his entire member. Ryuga nearly chocked but held it down and continued to bob his head, his tongue grazing across the bottom of Doji's dick. "Hah, mmm Ryuga... oh yes m-more Ryuga, more RYUGA!" Doji squirted more of his semen down Ryuga's throat which Ryuga quickly drank and pulled his head away. "More you say?" Ryuga hissed and grazed his fingertips across Doji's entrance. "Yes Ryuga! UNGH!"

"Doji, just lettin' ya know I don't have any lube. So this may hurt a bit, just try to relax so it won't hurt as much 'kay?" Doji nodded and Ryuga entered a finger into his tight space. Doji groaned 'Holy shit, this is uncomfortable!' Ryuga leaned down and kissed Doji passionatly to distract him when he entered a second finger. Doji arched and thrust his body downwards on Ryuga's fingers, "very good Doji, be nice now." Ryuga entered a third finger and Doji nearly screamed but slapped his hand over his mouth. "Hurts Ryuga, hurts!" "Shh, I know... Just relax," cooed Ryuga. He gently started to scissor his fingers trying to stretch him, because damn he was tight! Doji continued to grunt in pain, while Ryuga nipped at his neck and worked his fingers. After a while Doji got used to the feeling and started the move his hips to the movement of Ryuga's fingers.

'Oh yes, he's ready." Thought Ryuga as he removed his fingers. Doji whimpered at the loss of contact but gasped when he felt Ryuga's member at his entrance. "Okay, are you ready?" asked Ryuga; Doji gave a curt nod and held his breath while Ryuga pushed himself forward. "Ungh, Doji... You're so tight!" Doji gasped and moaned at the sensation. Ryuga stayed still letting Doji adjust to his size, no matter how much he wanted to thrust into him until he broke; he would never hurt Doji, no matter how much he got on his nerves sometimes. Doji lied there, occasionally twitching in pain, it hurt so much but at the same time it felt good; he was surprised the Ryuga didn't immediately pound into him. They both stared into each other's eyes, looking for an answer. Doji nodded and Ryuga very slowly pulled out and pushed back in. Doji arched deliciously and let out a long moan.

Ryuga's pace started to speed up and he pulled Doji's legs over his shoulders. "F-faster! M-more Ryuga!" Ryuga complied and thrust forward violently hitting Doji's prostate. "RYUGA! OH YES! FASTER!" Both getting overwhelmed they continued to slam into each other with force. "D-DOJI!" Ryuga screamed as he thrust one last time releasing all of his hot, sticky fluids inside of Doji's body. "OH RYUGA!" Screamed Doji as he released his fluids all over Ryuga's chest. Ryuga collapsed on top of Doji, there sweat mingled together as they lay together panting. "Did I hurt you?" asked Ryuga sheepishly looking up to Doji. "No, that was great."

The next day was casual. Reiji was slacked over on the couch while Ryuga sat on the opposite couch with his feet crossed on the table. Doji walked into the room looking drowsy. He crossed the both of them without even a glance and took his seat behind his desk; wincing slightly and hissed as the pain rose up from his 'lower area' and raced up his spine. Reiji quirked an eyebrow and stared at the man. Doji noticed this and gave him a 'what are you lookin at?' look. Reiji's eyes immediately dropped but he looked up at Ryuga, who had his eyes closed but opened one to look back at him. Reiji shifted his eyes towards Doji and back to Ryuga and tilted his head. Ryuga glared at him and Reiji got up from his spot and slinked away, leaving Ryuga and Doji alone.

Ryuga got up from his spot and walked over to Doji who was sitting awkwardly due to pain. "Are you alright?" Ryuga asked with concern in his voice. "No, no I'm fine..." Doji said wincing again. Ryuga walked around the desk to where Doji was sitting and hauled Doji upwards by his hand. Doji yelped and stiffened in pain until Ryuga sat down and pulled him onto his lap. Ryuga wrapped his arms around Doji's waist and hugged him even though Doji's back was to his chest. Ryuga inhaled Doji's scent and hummed, 'damn he smells good, what type of cologne does he use?' Doji shifted on his lap to get more comfortable. Forgetting all about his pain, Doji grinded his hips down on Ryuga's member and continued to do so when he felt it hardening beneath him.

Ryuga groaned but looked around the room suspiciously, "Doji, not here. I think someone is watching..." Doji looked around the room but seen nothing "I don't know what you're talking about..." suddenly a blur was caught at the corner of his eye. Him and Ryuga both seen it and stood up right away, they eyed the room looking for more disturbance. "I think we should continue this elsewhere." said Ryuga sighing as he headed towards the door. Doji grinned and followed Ryuga down the hallways.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryuga hadn't seen Doji in a while after that night, "well, time to find him I guess." Ryuga got up from his spot on the couch and walked over to Doji's office, where Yu, Tsubasa, and Reiji sat. Ryuga glanced at them and Yu squealed when he walked in. "Ryuga did you miss me? I sure missed you, we should go train!" Yu said excitedly, Tsubasa hummed and cast a glance at Ryuga, which Ryuga ignored and rolled his eyes and put on his fake smile. "Maybe some other time Yu, I'm very busy now. Maybe you should get Tsubasa to train with you…" He said with a smirk to Tsubasa and patted Yu's head. "Aww but I was hoping today! It's been really boring lately!" Yu said with a disappointed frown and looked to the floor. Ryuga sighed but kept walking, "have any of you seen Doji?" the group all shook their heads and glanced at each other. "No, I don't think he came out of his room this morning." Replied Reiji, covering his eyes with his bangs. Ryuga grunted and walked out of the office heading down the hallway.

By the fifth hallway he passed was where the more 'worthy' people's rooms were. He turned to face Doji's door. He knocked but no one answered, "Doji, where are you?" The door slid open to reveal a very tired and ragged Doji. "Hmm, what do you want?" Ryuga's eyes widened, 'Doji has never spoken to me like _that_!' Doji quirked a brow waiting for an answer; Ryuga just stood there, silent for words. Getting annoyed Doji grabbed Ryuga's wrist and pulled him inside the room. The door closed and Ryuga was temporarily blind from darkness. "So, what do you want?" Ryuga leaned on one side to find support in his legs, for they felt like jelly; but he ended up leaning over to far and stumbled to the side. Doji swiftly caught Ryuga by the arm and held him straight. "If you're not going to tell me why you're here then you might as well-""Why?" Ryuga interrupted Doji with a glare, "am I that much of a bother to you? That you have to avoid me for days?"

Doji sighed and sat on his bed, suddenly looking more tired than before. He looked up as if to say something but quickly darted towards the bathroom. Ryuga leaned forward to hear the sound of puking, "are you okay?" No reply. Ryuga walked into the bathroom to see Doji clutching his stomach and whimpering slightly. "Ryuga, I have something to tell you. Y-you might be a-" Ryuga's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "H-how is that even possible?" Doji crouched on the floor and shook his head. "I'm not sure; but- I-I'm certain that I am…" Doji dropped his head in shame and Ryuga moved closer to him, putting a hand on his back for reassurance. "We can go see a doctor if you like." Doji looked up and his eyes were full of sadness. "Okay, but what will happen if I am?" Ryuga's gaze lifted to the ceiling, "I don't know. I really don't…"

Doji got up and lazily climbed into bed, "you know; I blame you for this." Ryuga blushed "I didn't know what I was doing…" Doji furrowed his eyebrows, "you shouldn't have been drinking In the first place mister." Ryuga gave an innocent grin and sat beside him on the bed. "If you are pregnant, what are you going to do?" Doji's eyes widened in shock, "what am _I_ going to do? It's what are _we_ going to do!" Doji said springing upwards, wincing and clutched his stomach again. Ryuga placed a hand on Doji's shoulder and lowered him back to a laying position. "I know, but there is so much to do. And what are we going to do when you go back to the office and your stomach is twice the size?" Doji's cheeks burned from anger, "I DON'T WANT TO GET FAT!" Ryuga jumped back in surprise from the sudden outburst, 'great, mood swings already -_-'

The next morning Ryuga went to check on Doji, who was sleeping soundly in his bed. "Good morning Doji, time for the doctors." Doji mumbled and buried his face in the pillows, refusing to get up. Ryuga mentally slapped himself and walked up to the bed. "Rise and shine, were going to leave soon!" Ryuga took hold of the blankets and dragged them off Doji's body. Doji grumbled and sat up, looking at the rather cheerful looking Ryuga. "Why so early?" murmured Doji as he tried to look at his clock. "It's not early at all; it's nearly 12:00!" Doji stared blankly at the dragon user, "ok, let's go."

Ryuga climbed into the helicopter giving a hand to Doji as he climbed in. They took the seats closer to the back and sat beside each other. Doji gave a worried glance to Ryuga who nodded and whispered, "Don't worry, I told the pilot to drop us off on top of a building." Doji relaxed a little and slumped in his seat. "I'm scared Ryuga." Doji said dropping his eyes. "It's going to be okay." Ryuga said with compassion in his voice. "B-but I'm a male! How is that going to work?" He said shivering slightly imagining the pain, "surgery maybe, if you are pregnant anyway." Doji huffed "you're going to need someone to take my place in Dark Nebula. For like, two years." He stated rolling his eyes. Ryuga hummed and thought to himself. "And people are going to wonder where I disappeared to, and why there is a new person taking my place. And did you expect me to take care of the child myself? You're helping too, just a news flash for you." Doji implied glaring at Ryuga. "Geez, you're looking at me like this was my entire fault!" Ryuga complained, "IT WAS YOUR FAULT!" Doji hollered. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry; we can figure this all out when we get back to the castle.

The helicopter landed and Ryuga and Doji stepped out. The wind rustled their hair and blew Ryuga's cape in all directions. They overlooked the city noticing that a tournament was taking event. Ryuga tried to block out the sound of the cheering crowds and turned his head. The helicopter took off into the sky leaving the two on the roof. "Well let's go." Ryuga said walking to the edge of the building. "Were going to jump?" Doji scoffed as he stared at Ryuga with unbelief. "There is no other way, and besides, it's in a dark alley, we won't get seen." Ryuga leaned forward and with a deep breath he flew to the wall opposite of them further down. With a graceful leap he jumped off the wall again and landed silently and safely on the ground. Ryuga looked up and motioned for Doji to follow. Doji looked around helplessly, choosing between life and death. He held his breath, jumping to the next wall, and to the next. He landed with a soft thud and looked up and scanned the building. "See, now come on!" Ryuga said racing ahead, staying in darkness.

Doji was not used to running through alleys and not being able to see; tripping almost three times trying to keep up to Ryuga. "Hey Ryuga, do you even know where it is?" Ryuga stopped and turned around, walking back to Doji who was falling behind. Ryuga noticed how Doji was slightly panting; it reminded him of that special time. Ryuga gripped Doji's suit and pulled him forward, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Doji opened his mouth as if knowing and gave permission for Ryuga to enter. Ryuga caressed one hand around Doji's side and down his back, reaching towards his rear. Doji blushed and gasped, pulling his head away from Ryuga's. "Ryuga, now is not the time!" Doji whispered sharply, Ryuga pouted and continued to walk. "Yes I do know where the doctors is, its right there." Across the street Ryuga and Doji sped through the doors of the doctor's office; gladly noticing that it was empty. They spoke to the secretary and shortly after the doctor came around the hall. "Right this way please."

"Hmm, this is very strange. I never dealt with something like this before." The doctor paced the room while Doji sat on the bed and Ryuga was in the chair. "Apparently you have grown an extra organ, a female one to be exact. It appears you have a uterus, and yes, you are pregnant." Doji and Ryuga's jaw dropped and their shoulders hunched. "We are so screwed." Ryuga stated as he massaged his temples, Doji on the other hand looked frightened. "So, how is it going to come out?" Doji asked. The doctor sat down at his desk and clasped his hands. "Surgery I suppose, do you want to have this child? Or do the surgery sooner?" Doji thought for a moment and Ryuga stood up. "No! There no abortions here! There is going to be a new baby! A child to pass down the Forbidden Bey too!" Ryuga said triumphantly. The doctor looked at Doji and Doji sweat dropped. "Ok, we will carry the child. But I swear to god once I get fat you will be hearing A LOT of complaining!" Ryuga nodded his head enthusiastically in agreement, "I just can't wait to see if it's a boy or a girl!"


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived back at the castle Doji and Ryuga went straight to Doji's room. "Hmm, I want to sleep in here now." Ryuga stated as he looked around. Doji quirked an eyebrow, "why?" Ryuga sprang at Doji and glomped him to the bed. Holding his wrist above his head and swinging his hips. "So I can do this more often." He said seductively. Doji growled and moved awkwardly, not looking him in the eye. "I don't think this is a good idea…" he said flustered. Ryuga moved down and licked Doji's ear hotly, "You don't want this Doji?" He said in a low tone, making Doji shiver. Ryuga put all of his weight down on Doji's hips and grinded slightly. Doji gasped and grinded as well, making Ryuga groan and lean down to bite and kiss harshly on Doji's neck. Doji grabbed Ryuga's shoulders and flung him beneath him, straddling his waist, "not this time Ryuga." Doji said with a glint in his eyes. Ryuga blushed and squirmed, trying to get out of his hold. Doji seen he was nervous, 'must be his first time on bottom.' Doji thought.

"Shh Ryuga, I'm not going to hurt you." Doji said soothingly, trying to calm the younger male down. Ryuga whimpered but relaxed a little. Doji held Ryuga's wrist above his head and gently nipped at his neck. Ryuga arched and squeaked at the contact. Doji moved Ryuga to the end of the bed and moved his legs apart; slowly moving his hips downwards until their bodies touched. Ryuga squeezed his legs around Doji's waist and whimpered softly. "Is something wrong?" Doji asked looking at Ryuga who was squeezing his eyes shut. "Doji, it's going to hurt! I'm afraid!" Ryuga said about to tear up. Doji looked lovingly at Ryuga and nuzzled his neck, "I will never hurt you, and I won't let anyone else hurt you either."

Doji cupped Ryuga's face and kissed him passionately. Ryuga moaned in the kiss, rolling his tongue over Doji's, mixing there saliva. Doji moved one hand down to Ryuga's belt and unbuckled it, removing his own right after. Ryuga jerked upwards when he felt Doji's hands try to undo his pants. "Easy Ryuga, careful…" Ryuga nodded and slacked as Doji moved him back down beneath him. Doji undid his pants and Ryuga's and swiftly slid off Ryuga's pants onto the floor. Doji smirked at the bulge under Ryuga's boxers and stroked it. Ryuga cried out and gripped onto the sheets. Doji chuckled, fingering his member once more watching Ryuga pant and shiver. Ryuga thrust his hips upwards, begging to get touched more, begging to feel more, begging to get loved more. Doji took hold of Ryuga's boxers and moved them down very slowly, inch by inch showing more of his manhood.

Doji threw Ryuga's boxers on the ground, revealing his entire length which was growing fast. Doji stared hungrily at it and backed away from the bed. Ryuga looked up and with surprise he noticed Doji was taking of his pants and boxers too. Ryuga stared at Doji's pale body, he loved every bit of it, Doji was skinny but not anorexic, and his long legs were smooth and flexible. Doji lunged at Ryuga once all of his clothes were off, but did not lunge completely. When Doji landed his face was directly between Ryuga's thighs. Ryuga gasped and sat up, spreading his legs farther and clutched Doji's head. Ryuga immediately knew this act and wanted all of it; he wanted to force it down Doji's throat. Doji licked the tip and around the shaft, teasing and turning on Ryuga even more. "Mmm, Doji." Ryuga slurred and wrapped his fingers in Doji's hair. Doji took the tip into his mouth and sucked on it, swallowing the warm fluids that seeped out. Ryuga thrust his hips and made Doji engulf his entire length.

Doji bobbed his head and sucked harder and harder on Ryuga's very swollen member. Ryuga moaned and gripped Doji's hair even tighter making Doji wince and slightly bite down on his length. Ryuga's eyes widened, seeing stars and pulled his hips away from Doji's mouth. "OW OW OW!" Ryuga said massaging his member. Doji held his head and rubbed his scalp, "ya, and you be easy on the hair!" Doji stood up and removed Ryuga's hands from his length. Doji knelt down and inspected Ryuga's throbbing cock and felt it carefully. "Does it still hurt?" Doji asked looking up to Ryuga. Ryuga glared at Doji and poked his forehead. "Of course it still hurts!" Ryuga said moving his hands back to continue massaging. Doji stood up and rolled his eyes and pushed Ryuga backwards. Ryuga landed on his back and legs in the air from the force of the push, only to notice Doji position himself at his entrance and stare at him. Ryuga blushed wildly while Doji wrapped his legs around his waist. "Are you ready?" asked Doji and Ryuga's breathing increased dramatically. "Now remember, I'm not going to hurt you." Said Doji as he pulled away some and entered in two fingers instead. Ryuga groaned and stiffened, "stop Ryuga, just relax, your tightening yourself up." Doji said in a stern yet caring voice. Ryuga whimpered and refused to listen, and he continued to force the intruder out.

Doji sighed and took his fingers out, looking down on Ryuga who was cringing and whimpering. Doji removed Ryuga's legs from his waist and walked into the bathroom, returning with a bottle of lubricant and a little object. Ryuga glanced up at Doji who was towering over him, "w-what is that?" asked Ryuga in a shaky voice. "It's something to help make the ride smoother." Replied Doji with a smirk, "and this, is something to make you feel wonderful." Doji said holding up the little object to Ryuga's face and flicked it on. Ryuga tilted his head as he watched the little object vibrate. "A vibrator?" asked Ryuga confused. "Oh yes, it will prepare you for me." Doji cooed.

Doji lifted Ryuga's legs over his shoulders, noticing Ryuga wasn't as scared, more curious. Doji dipped his fingers in the lube and probed around Ryuga's hole. Ryuga gasped at the sudden coldness and gripped the sheets. Doji slicked around the rim of his entrance with the lube, 'now for the inside' thought Doji fearfully, timid about Ryuga's reaction. Doji looked at Ryuga and Ryuga nodded slightly. Doji sighed in relief and entered a finger. Ryuga gasped but relaxed, Doji entered a second finger, still looking intently at Ryuga in case of a reaction of pain. Ryuga held his breath and Doji moved his finger in and out of the tight space. Ryuga moaned, suddenly trusting Doji more with his virginity and thrust down on Doji's fingers. Doji smiled and entered a third finger, making Ryuga hiss and stop thrusting. "Are you okay?" asked Doji with worry, "I'm fine, and I just need to adjust." Doji pushed his fingers slowly inside of Ryuga, making a scissoring motion. Ryuga moaned very load this time and stretched his legs to make Doji's fingers go in deeper. "I think you're ready for the toy." Doji said with a smirk.

Doji removed his fingers and Ryuga whimpered from the loss. Doji reached for the vibrator and stroked Ryuga's chest with a finger. Ryuga shivered, looking at Doji's smirk, he knew this was going to get a bit out of hand. Doji leaned down and licked on one of Ryuga's nipples. Ryuga moaned deeply and arched; Doji liked this reaction and began to suck on his nipple, making it go hard and extend like his lower area.

Ryuga's moans were getting louder and louder and Doji pushed the sex toy inside of Ryuga and flicked the switch. Ryuga moaned so deliciously that Doji's own member grew an inch. "Ahh! Ohh! Hah!" Ryuga's moans turned Doji on so much that he couldn't take it. Doji took out the vibrator and tossed it aside; positioning himself at Ryuga's entrance and pushed himself in. Ryuga was unaware at what was happening it all happened too fast. Ryuga screamed at the feeling of Doji's length and clawed at the bed, the pleasurable pain was too much. "AHH DOJI!" Ryuga began to sob and squeeze his legs to take the pain away. Doji looked down on Ryuga and seen he was hurting, "Shh I know baby, just give it time to adjust." Ryuga's sobbing became quieter and soon enough he was silently hiccupping. Doji gave a sympathetic glace to Ryuga and leaned down. Doji kissed Ryuga softly on the lips and stroked his face. "It's going to be okay." Ryuga whimpered and cringed but remained still under Doji's weight. Doji leaned up and looked down to where they were connected, making sure there was no blood and he was not tearing him. "Your fine Ryuga, you adjusted well, it will only hurt for a little bit." Ryuga nodded and waited for the pain to decrease, occasionally receiving a kiss or a lick from Doji.

Ryuga inhaled a deep breath and looked into Doji's eyes, pleading not to get hurt in this special time of joining. "Are you sure?" Doji asked shifting his thighs slightly for signs of pain. Ryuga nodded and reached up with his hand, stroking Doji's face lovingly. Doji smiled and placed his hands on both sides of Ryuga's waist and pulled his member out and pushed back in. Ryuga moaned and grunted at the painful pleasure. Doji pulled out again and pushed in harder this time making Ryuga gasp, "oh yes, yes!" Ryuga was starting to enjoy the act and no longer felt pain, which Doji had noticed and started to move a little faster. Doji was soon slamming into Ryuga with passion, both moaning and about to burst. "AHH, DOJI IM ABOUT TO!" "M-me too!" Doji grabbed hold of Ryuga's length and started to pump at the same time as his thrusts. Ryuga screamed at his climax followed by Doji who also climaxed when the space became impossibly tight. Ryuga felt Doji release all of his fluids inside of him and Ryuga released his fluids on Doji chest and hand.

Doji pulled out and collapsed beside Ryuga, both groaning and panting. "See, wasn't that bad" Doji said nudging Ryuga in the ribs. Ryuga snorted, "I like being on top." Doji choked and started to laugh, "sorry to break it to you but, that's not going to happen very often!" Ryuga rolled on top of Doji, putting his face close to his so their noses were barely touching, "and why not Doji?" Doji smirked and snaked his arms around Ryuga's waist. "Because you don't know how to do this." Doji slipped on hand down Ryuga's back and slid a finger inside his now stretched space. Ryuga moaned and moved upwards into the finger while grabbing Doji's hips. Doji sat up, massaging his finger around Ryuga's hole, feeling his own sticky semen that was inside. Ryuga turned around on all fours and lifted his ass in the air, slightly swaying his hips. Doji hummed and picked up the vibrator circling Ryuga's hole lightly with the object before pushing it inside.

Ryuga arched and moaned but was too tired to do more, so he let Doji do the work. Doji pushed the vibrator in and out in slow antagonizing moments. Ryuga grabbed hold of his own length and started to caress it, moaning and raising his rear more into the air. Doji chuckled and removed the vibrator, much to Ryuga's disagreement and started to pump his own member. Ryuga looked back and grunted when Doji was no longer paying him attention. "What are you doing?" Ryuga asked annoyed. Doji looked up and shrugged, returning to petting his member. Ryuga shook his head and turned around, facing Doji and grabbed his manhood. Doji jerked and grabbed Ryuga's arm, growling. Ryuga quirked a brow, "what's the matter Doji?" Doji looked at Ryuga and grunted, "I wasn't done with you, turn around again." Ryuga pulled his arm away and turned around, once again on his knees. Doji scooted forward and leaned down to Ryuga's hole, staring at it hungrily.

Ryuga was confused until he felt Doji's hot tongue circle around the rim of his hole. Ryuga gasped and moaned loudly; while Doji held on to Ryuga's hips to keep him still. Ryuga felt Doji's tongue slip inside his hole and cover it in saliva. Doji blew into the hole, listening to Ryuga's gasps and moans. "Ung, Doji… m-more" Doji put his tongue further into Ryuga's space, grazing it across the roof sending jolts of pleasure through Ryuga's body. Doji removed his tongue from Ryuga's hole and licked down his spine towards his neck. Doji leaned on top of Ryuga, starting to bite the back of his neck. Ryuga moaned and arched, moving his neck more to the side to give Doji more access. Doji bit and licked all around Ryuga's shoulders and neck, making the soft, tan skin red and marked. Doji moved to Ryuga's shoulder licking it momentarily, and then bit down hard enough to draw blood. Ryuga yelped and whimpered, "Doji, what the hell?" Doji licked across the mark, "marking you as mine." Doji began to chuckle and continue to lick and suck on the nape of Ryuga's neck.

Ryuga soon became exhausted and collapsed under Doji's weight. Doji remained on all fours over Ryuga looking down on him. "Are you tired?" Doji asked amused. Ryuga rolled and looked up at Doji, "of course I am we've been doing this for a while." Ryuga stated yawning. Doji snorted and laid down beside him, holding out an arm for Ryuga to snuggle. Ryuga gladly accepted and huddled close to the warmth of Doji's body. "So, have you thought of a name?" Ryuga looked up to Doji questionably, "for the baby?" Doji kissed Ryuga's forehead, "yes, who else?" Ryuga thought for a moment, "no, not yet but maybe soon when I know what it will be." Doji smiled and hugged Ryuga closer, but thought deep down if he was really ready.


	4. Chapter 4

Doji woke up the next morning, a soft gleam of light shone through the peaks of the curtain. Doji sat up and looked over the beautiful body of Ryuga stretched out across the bed. He shook his head and chuckled at how innocent he was able to look, even though when he was awake he could cause chaos. Doji got up quietly and shuffled towards the bathroom, turning on the hot water and grabbing a white towel. Doji climbed into the tub and sighed, "New life, here I come." Doji leaned back and closed his eyes, the water splashing upon his body.

Ryuga woke up to notice Doji not there beside him. He sat up immediately and scanned the room, looking for anything out of place. He got up, brushing the blankets off his body and walked to the bathroom where he heard the soft trickling of water. Ryuga opened up the door and looked around the tiled floors and walls, "there he is!" Doji opened his eyes to see Ryuga standing before him, "oh, you're up now are you?" Ryuga nodded and looked Doji up, capturing his features forever in his mind. Doji noticed this and tilted his head, "do you want something?" Ryuga looked clueless for a second then replied, "Yes, I want in the bath too." Ryuga stated it rather firm and Doji chuckled, moving slightly to give more room in the rather large tub. Ryuga slid in the tub and wiggled his toes, smiling at Doji but not saying a word. Doji quirked a brow at the odd behaviour but passed it off. "There better now?" asked Doji humorously, Ryuga nodded his head vastly, getting on his knees and leaning over Doji. Ryuga put both of his arms on the side of Doji's head and sat down on Doji's lap; nuzzling his neck, purring and mewling occasionally.

Doji wrapped his arms around Ryuga's waist, bringing him closer and hugged him. Ryuga took a deep breath, relaxing into the hug, feeling Doji put his chin on his shoulder. "This is stressful times." Doji said sadly, Ryuga hummed in agreement. "But we will get through it, we always do right?" Ryuga asked leaning back and facing Doji. Doji dropped his head, wrapping his arms tighter around Ryuga's waist and sighed. "It's going to be difficult." he implied clicking his tongue. Ryuga leaned back down and wrapped his arms around Doji's neck, cuddling once more.

They each helped each other scrub one another's back's, rinsing off under hot water, skin rubbing against skin. Ryuga got out of the shower first, leading Doji out after; grabbing the towel and tossing it to Doji and getting one for himself. Doji walked over to Ryuga tossing the towel on his head and scrubbed his hair dry. Ryuga growled in protest and tried to pull away; Doji laughed and held onto Ryuga's head, much to his dismay, and scrubbed intensely. Ryuga yanked his head away and pouted at Doji, sticking out his bottom lip and turned away crossing his arms. Doji chuckled and hugged Ryuga from behind, grabbing onto his chest and rubbed his nipples. Ryuga gasped, holding onto Doji's hands moving them away. Doji wrapped a towel around Ryuga's waist and pulled him closer, grinning slyly. Doji grinded against Ryuga's rear, aiming his member between his thighs. Ryuga jumped, "No Doji, not now." Doji whined and thrust his hips between Ryuga's legs, hitting Ryuga's member from behind.

Ryuga pulled away from Doji, turning around to see Doji's swollen member. "Why are you so horny?" Ryuga asked in disbelief, "it's a side effect when you're pregnant!" Doji groaned in frustration, grabbing hold of Ryuga's hips again trying to rub there lengths together. Ryuga pushed Doji away and took a couple steps back, trying to think of what's happening. Doji leaned back on the counter looking down on his swollen member and groaned. Ryuga walked towards Doji, stroking his length; Doji moaned and tilted his head back more. Ryuga gripped his member and began to pump, making Doji ease his temptations of sex. Ryuga pumped his hand faster, massaging his testes at the same time with his other hand for double the pleasure. Doji let out a deep moan and bucked his hips, squirting hot sticky semen on Ryuga's hand. Ryuga smiled to Doji who was slightly panting; Ryuga washed his hands and began to brush his hair to its proper flow and paid extra attention to the red highlight. Doji brushed his hair also, making it even and making the strips in his hair perfect. Together they walked out of the bathroom to get a pair of clothes; Ryuga had no clothes except for the ones he wore the day before. "I need clothes Doji." Ryuga said watching Doji get dressed and sat on the bed still naked. Doji scoffed, "I'll get them, and you stay here." Ryuga laughed "No kidding".

Doji got dressed and headed down the hallway, a few doors down was Ryuga's room. When he got to his destination he opened the door to the large room. He breathed in Ryuga's scent, enjoying the wonderful smell that surrounded the room. Doji closed the door behind him and turned on the lights, looking for drawers where his clothes would be. Once spotted, Doji got all of the clothing Ryuga acquired. Turning off the lights and exiting the room, Doji headed back to his own quarters where his mate awaits.

Doji walked into the room, not seeing Ryuga but the maid making the bed. Doji looked around juristically, hiding the clothes in one of his drawers. The maid turned around, bowing in greeting and tilted her head to a plate of steaming food on a table. Doji nodded and the maid left with no eye contact. As soon as Doji closed the door behind her Doji ran into the bathroom. "Ryuga?" Doji asked frantically, Ryuga peeked around his hiding place behind the cupboard, revealing himself from under his towel. "That was close." Ryuga said in a low tone. Doji nodded his head in agreement. Doji lead Ryuga back into the bedroom and got out his clothes. Ryuga sat on the bed and began to put on his socks, then his pants, followed by his shirt. Doji closed his shirt for him, grazing his fingers across his smooth, tan skin in the process. Ryuga looked around for his jacket but it was gone, "crap, the maid must've took it." Doji chuckled, "we can just go get another one in your room." Ryuga huffed, folding his arms; "fine".

Doji grabbed Ryuga by the arm when he was about to leave the room, bringing him into a tight hug; which Ryuga gratefully gave back. "I have to work, don't go getting into trouble and get close to killing yourself." Doji said walking down the hallway to his office. "I won't, plus I have L Drago so I'm prepared." Ryuga called after him.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryuga walked down the hallway to the training room, getting frightened glances from trainees and staff which he replied with a deathly glare. They all cowered back, showing their respect to the Dragon user in fear. Ryuga smirked and continued his way down to the arena where 15 bladers stood at the opposite end. Ryuga looked up to see Doji and Yu sitting in the watch place higher up. Ryuga's eyes turned to slits; he was going to show off. Ryuga launched his bey into the arena, a purple aura showing instantly, "Go! L Drago!" Ryuga laughed maniacally as the other bladers were tossed around the room, L Drago crushing there beys and destroying their spirits. Ryuga heard Yu squeal, "HE'S SO POWERFUL! AND COOL!" Doji hummed in response, smiling and looked down on Ryuga, who was standing triumphant and laughing.

Yu ran down to the arena, stopping in front of Ryuga and flailed his arms. "You are so awesome! Can you teach me to battle like that? With a dark move!" Ryuga stared blank at Yu, eyes flashing and he grinned; "of course Yu, but I must know if you're strong enough to be able to control a dark move." Yu frowned and looked at the approaching bladers for the next match. "If I beat them then can you teach me?" Ryuga hummed, "Ok, but you must beat them all in a minute." Yu scoffed, "that's easy!" Yu took out his launcher, as did the competitors. "Let It Rip!" The beys circled around the arena, colliding into each other with force. "Libra!" Yu hollered as Libra spun to the middle of the stadium and a flash of green struck into the air. Ryuga took this as an advantage to escape and backed up slowly, then ran around the corner to avoid Yu; only to bump into Tetsuya. "Mr. King crab sir! I'm very sorry, I didn't see you!" Ryuga growled, "Get out of my way!" Ryuga knocked Tetsuya to the side and continued to run down the hall.

Doji got up, noticing Ryuga run away. "Like a child." Doji chuckled and headed towards his office. When Doji got there he seen Ryuga sitting on the couch, "If Yu comes by, tell him you sent me on a mission. I'm going to go hide now." Ryuga said standing up. Doji shook his head, "Ok, but where are you going to go?" Ryuga thought for a moment, and then heard Yu calling his name down the hall. Ryuga looked to Doji with panic and hid behind his desk. Yu ran into the office, still yelling Ryuga's name. "Doji, have you seen Ryuga?" Doji cleared his throat and straightened his back, "Yes I have, I sent him to train elsewhere, why?" Yu pouted, "He was supposed to teach me to use a dark move!" Doji tilted his head slightly to the side. "I'm sorry he can't do that. Dark moves are meant for dark beys, which yours is not, so maybe just try to practise more and get a new special move instead; and I would like you to stop screaming down the hallways like that." Yu huffed and crossed his arms, "fine."

Yu sat down on the couch and swung his feet, "how long have you known Ryuga?" Yu asked questionably. Doji thought for a moment, "A long time now." He said plainly. Yu quirked a brow; "how long is a long time?" Doji started to get annoyed, "since way back a long time ago." Doji said in an irritated voice. Yu noticed this and hopped off the couch, "Ok, I'll just be going then!" As he sped walked out of the office and down the hall. Ryuga slowly stood up, sadness crossed his face and he looked down. "Thank you." He said looking away; Doji closed the doors and faced Ryuga. "It's alright." Doji said embracing Ryuga. Ryuga huddled into the hug, and started to sob slightly; Doji rubbed his back for comfort until the sobbing stopped. "I don't even know them, but I miss them." Ryuga said sniffling. Doji shushed him, "It's okay, and I know you miss your parents."

Doji sat down on his chair and motioned for Ryuga to follow. Ryuga got up on the chair and kneeled down on both sides of Doji's thighs; Ryuga slowly sat down on Doji's lap, relaxing a little and sighed. Doji hooked Ryuga's chin with his index finger and thumb and pulled him in for a deep, passionate kiss. Ryuga moaned into the kiss, battling his tongue against Doji's. Doji liked Ryuga's flavour, so he deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around Ryuga's waist. Ryuga pulled away for air, gasping and chest heaving. Doji used one hand to wipe away some saliva that dripped from the corner of Ryuga's mouth, Ryuga grinned and moved in closer to Doji, rubbing against his manhood. Doji gasped and held Ryuga's waist in a firm grip, looking lustful at Ryuga and grinded him against him. They moaned in unison, bodies growing hotter and both wanting more. Doji stood up and pushed Ryuga on the desk, filling the gap between Ryuga's thighs with his hips. Doji kissed Ryuga sloppily, tongue winning against Ryuga's; Ryuga moaned and arched upwards, grinding against Doji. Doji slid a hand between Ryuga's things and grabbed his crotch; Ryuga gasped and mewled, legs wrapping around Doji's waist. Doji made a deep moan and massaged Ryuga's length roughly.

Ryuga was breathing hard now, moans getting louder. "Doji, I need you." Ryuga whispered, grinding upwards to feel Doji's rather large length. Doji moaned, undoing Ryuga's shirt to suck on his nipples; Doji licked across Ryuga's left nipple, biting down on it gently. Ryuga moaned and grabbed Doji's rear, squeezing one cheek and tracing his finger the middle. Doji moaned and started to suck on Ryuga's neck, biting down on sensitive flesh and then licking it. Ryuga bucked his hips, using one hand to hold onto Doji's shoulder and the other to grasp his jacket. Doji growled, thrusting his hips between Ryuga's thighs; Ryuga arched, "more!" Ryuga wheezed.

Doji complied, trailing his hands down Ryuga's stomach; grasping his belt Doji unbuckled it with ease and slid Ryuga's pants off. Doji stared at Ryuga, he only had his cape and shirt on, that meant he had a full view of his lower member. Doji stroked a finger across the tip of Ryuga's length, feeling stickiness that oozed from the slit. Ryuga moaned loudly and arched, gripping onto Doji's shoulder more tightly then before. Doji unzipped his pants and brought out his hard length, showing it to Ryuga who blushed and nodded. Doji massaged the inside of Ryuga's thighs to relax him; Ryuga breathed shallow breaths as Doji positioned himself at his entrance.

Doji slowly pushed into Ryuga's tight space, groaning at the pleasure that jolted through his body. Ryuga moaned, wrapping his legs around Doji's waist. Doji thrust hard into Ryuga, listening to Ryuga moan at each time of his thrust. Ryuga threw his head back, arching gracefully into Doji, screaming his name into the abyss of pleasure. Doji's thrusts were uneven now and he was about to cum, and he knew Ryuga was about to as well. Doji thrust deep inside of Ryuga, hitting his good spot, "DOJI!" Ryuga screamed as he climaxed, spurting sticky semen onto Doji's chest. Doji's thrust his final time into Ryuga's body, filling him with his hot seed.

Doji pulled out and collapsed on the chair behind him, gasping for much needed air. "I love you Ryuga." Doji murmured as he sank deeper into his chair. Ryuga sat up slowly, "I love you too." They both stared at each other with happiness until Ryuga looked down at his body. Ryuga huffed when he noticed his lower half was covered in fluids. "I need another bath." Doji stood, he was about to put his length back into his pants until Ryuga took his hand. Ryuga bent down, face level with Doji's now limp member, and grabbed hold of it. Doji stiffened, "what are you doing Ryuga?" Ryuga looked up innocently, "I wanted to say goodbye." Then Ryuga kissed the tip of Doji's length. Ryuga stood up and smiled, "all done." He declared happily. Doji put his length back into his pants, picking up Ryuga's clothes and passing it to him; Ryuga looked down on himself again, starting to feel a breeze he shivered. Doji looked at Ryuga, "you need to get to your room, without being seen like this." Doji thought for a moment, "Maybe you can just put on your clothes for now." Ryuga sighed and put on his pants, "ew feels disgusting!" Doji chuckled "now let's hope Yu isn't there."

Ryuga walked down the hall, trying to walk as normal as he could. Doji chuckled at Ryuga's disgusted face, "you're going to make it." Doji said trying to stifle a laugh. Ryuga glared daggers at the older man, "quicken the pace now can we?" Doji followed Ryuga as his pace quickened when his door was visual. Ryuga burst through his door, stripping his shirt off and his boots. Doji closed the door behind him, walking towards Ryuga and taking off his suit jacket. Ryuga peeled of his pants and shivered, slightly cold again. Doji scooped Ryuga up bridal style; Ryuga gasped and gripped Doji's shoulder. Doji walked towards the bathroom with Ryuga in his arms, "I'm going to clean you." Doji implied smiling. Ryuga looked up cutely to Doji, "Doji?"

Doji carefully put Ryuga into the tub, turning on the taps to warm water. Doji rolled up his sleeves, putting his elbows on the edge of the tub watching the water flow over Ryuga's body. Ryuga looked at his toes and wiggled them, feeling his stomach rumble with hunger. Doji leaned over more to listen to the sounds Ryuga's stomach was making. "Do you want some food?" Ryuga nodded his head quickly, "Food! Food, Doji-san!" Ryuga bounced up and down excitedly. Doji got up and walked out of the room shaking his head, 'he sure has his baby moments.' Doji called the waiter and ordered Ryuga a pizza, moments later the waiter arrived with a plate, handing it to Doji. Doji closed the door and walked back to the bathroom to see Ryuga tap at the water playfully. When Ryuga noticed Doji's appearance his smile grew from ear to ear.

Doji could see Ryuga drool at the sight of food, Ryuga reached for the plate but Doji moved it out of his reach. "No, I'm going to feed you." Ryuga tilted his head but went along with it; he opened his mouth and showed his fangs. Doji took a seat beside the tub, holding the piece of pizza near Ryuga's mouth and smirked. Ryuga took a bite of his pizza, chewing gratefully. "Dis is good pizza." Ryuga said with a mouthful. Ryuga went to take another bite but Doji took the bite instead, Ryuga's eyes widened and he pouted. Doji dove in Ryuga's mouth, pushing the pizza in Ryuga's with his tongue. Doji pulled away and watched Ryuga slowly swallow; Ryuga opened his mouth again, slightly curling his tongue. Doji lowered the pizza to Ryuga again; Ryuga took little nibbles this time, looking at Doji with gold eyes. Doji leaned down and scooped some water into his hand, lathering it on Ryuga's back. Ryuga arched, feeling the warm water and Doji's hand caress his back. Doji hummed and Ryuga took another bite, giggling as Doji stroked his ribs and his stomach.

When Ryuga was done his pizza Doji got out a container, filling it with water and dumping it on Ryuga's body. Ryuga sighed and smiled when Doji began to wash his hair, Doji noticed that Ryuga liked the touch on his scalp and when you stroked his hair. Doji lathered Ryuga's body in bubbly soap, scrubbing everywhere, paying extra attention to his member. Doji carefully massaged Ryuga's head, working his fingers through his white locks while Ryuga moaned. Doji took the shower nozzle and sprayed Ryuga's body, rinsing his hair and was careful not to get soap in his eyes. "I feel like a baby." Ryuga said humorously, Doji snickered; "maybe, but your my baby."


	6. Chapter 6

Ryuga walked alone in the dark forest. Shadows crept in the darkest parts in the undergrowth. He felt unease when he heard a low growl, the snap of a twig and seen fierce flashing purple eyes. Ryuga's pace quickened when the growls were heard getting closer, soon sprinting through the thicket; Ryuga tripped over a tree rout, turning around to face his predator as the shape of a black wolf with viscous jaws opening for the kill.

Ryuga awoke immediately, heart drumming against his chest with beads of cold sweat running down his forehead. Ryuga looked over to Doji at his side, which was sleeping soundly but then stirred as if he felt disturbance. Doji slowly opened his eyes, stretching and smiled at Ryuga, but his smile faded once he realised something was wrong. "What's wrong?" Doji asked with concern; "Nothing, just a dream..." Ryuga sat up, focusing his gold eyes on Doji's purple ones. Ryuga jumped once he realised they were the same color as the wolf's that had tried to rip him apart. Doji sat up and caressed Ryuga's arm, as if trying to comfort him. Doji kissed Ryuga on the head, resting his forehead against his and staring at each other, lost in a trance.

Doji kissed Ryuga's lips gently, gliding his tongue across his bottom lip. Ryuga kept his mouth shut and smirked into the kiss, refusing Doji entrance. Doji pouted and felt down Ryuga's spine, lowering towards his rear. Ryuga stifled a moan and his mouth remained closed; giggling as Doji's pout increased. Doji stroked Ryuga's thigh and around his hip, making barely there touches around his stomach and back; Ryuga moaned without opening his mouth, which frustrated Doji. Doji bit down on Ryuga's bottom lip, keeping it between his teeth and slightly sucked on it. Ryuga had never experienced this kind of kissing before, he was shocked and appalled. Doji continued to bite down on Ryuga's lip until he tasted blood; Doji lapped at the blood and licked his bottom lip once more. This time Ryuga opened his mouth, giving Doji entrance to his wet cavern. Doji tasted Ryuga, lapping and sucking up more blood mingled with saliva.

Ryuga sat there frozen, unsure of what to do; his lip hurt but Doji made it feel better, feeling Doji's tongue glide over the roof of his mouth. Ryuga moaned, deciding to make a move he battled Doji's tongue fiercely. Doji pulled away, gasping for breath. Ryuga did the same; he looked at Doji's chest and noticed his nipples were hard. Ryuga leaned Doji down so he was resting on his elbows; Ryuga licked across one nipple while he massaged the other with his hand. Ryuga began to suck, licking the hard nipple and he tasted sweetness. Ryuga pulled away and noticed Doji's nipples were leaking. "Doji, what is that?" Doji felt his nipple and inspected his hand; "I-its milk." Doji stared at the fluid on his hand while Ryuga looked confused. "So, are you going to get breast or what?" Doji's eyes widened, "NO! It's probably stored somewhere else, so my chest will stay the same." Ryuga chuckled, leaning Doji down again and suckled on Doji's nipple.

"Ryuga, what are you doing?" Doji asked as he watched Ryuga drink his milk hungrily; "No need for it to go to waste. Besides, it tastes so good." Ryuga pushed Doji all the way down and lay on top of him, suckling once more on the teat and drank the fluids. Doji rest his head back, stroking Ryuga's back gently. Ryuga purred like a hungry kitten; biting down slightly on the nipple making Doji gasp and slap his bare back. "Ryuga! There sensitive!" Ryuga looked up innocently, tilting his head to the side making a mewling sound. Ryuga licked across the nipple, tasting the sweet liquid and suckled once more, rubbing the other rougher this time, pinching and squeezing. Doji moved one hand to Ryuga's head, and began to stroke his hair. Ryuga began to purr and sucked on the nipple harder, licking it more fiercely. Doji moaned and scratched Ryuga's scalp, slightly tugging on the hair. Ryuga sat up and licked his lips, enjoying his breakfast. "This is breakfast for now on, and before bed snack." Ryuga leaned down again and began to suckle on the other nipple.

Doji soon had to force Ryuga off with a shove, "ok, it's starting to hurt." Ryuga pouted, "But there's still more in there." He whined. Doji chuckled and sat up, looking down at his nipples and noticed how red they were. Doji lifted Ryuga off of his lap, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and stretched. Ryuga got on all fours, crawling over to Doji and put his head on his shoulder. "Can I be around you today?" Doji looked over to Ryuga, who was looking up to him with big gold eyes. Doji thought, "Well, you don't have any pacific training to do, so I guess you can go where I'm going; which is to the battle bladers to host the tournaments." Ryuga nodded his head and nuzzled the nape of Doji's neck. "Thanks, I love you."

Doji put on his suit and followed Ryuga out of his room, tugging on his arm when he spotted Yu down the hall running towards them. "RYUGA!" Yu stopped to a screeching stop in front of them panting. "Ryuga! Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere!" Yu looked from Ryuga to Doji and back again. "Did you guys go somewhere without me?" Yu said sounding disappointed. Ryuga glanced at Doji and back to Yu. "No we didn't go anywhere." Doji walked past Yu and Ryuga followed, feeling Yu grab onto his waist. Ryuga spun around glaring at Yu, who was sulking and mumbling how he was ignoring him. Ryuga looked behind his shoulder to see Doji standing there with a hand on his hip. "Listen Yu, I'm very busy. I will train with you later today at sun down at wolf canyon." Yu squealed, jumping up and down in delight. Ryuga turned around and continued to walk beside Doji through the empty hallways.

"What did you say to him?" Doji asked; "I told him I will meet him at sun down in wolf canyon." Ryuga said with a huff. Doji scoffed, walking towards his office and took a seat. Ryuga grabbed a chair and pulled it beside him, sitting down cheerfully. Doji looked at Ryuga and then to the people that were entering the room. "Ahh, Tsubasa, Reiji, Yu. I've been expecting you; there is a mission you need to complete at battle bladers." They all nodded and Doji continued. "You need to defeat all of the weaker bladers to make room for the strong, no need for distractions in our plan." Ryuga sunk in his seat, resting his shoulders as a message that he isn't going to do anything. "Can Ryuga go too?" Yu asked hopefully. Doji pretended he didn't hear him, "You may go." Yu huffed and ran ahead of Tsubasa and Reiji. Tsubasa looked back as he was leaving, squinting his eyes questionably at Ryuga.

"Come on Ryuga, time to go." Doji said standing up and motioning Ryuga to follow. Ryuga sat up and stretched, standing up and reaching for his jacket. Ryuga turned around and growled in annoyance, "I forgot my jacket." Doji huffed, "we're already late, forget about it." Ryuga sighed and followed Doji towards the helicopters. Ryuga sat by the window, while Doji sat beside him; "Who is competing today?" Ryuga questioned. Doji took out his electronic device and read the names, "The only one that would really matter is Ginga." Ryuga sneered at the name, "who is against him?" Doji made calculations, "Tsubasa…" Ryuga laughed. The helicopter landed, many eyes widened at the D symbol on the door, taking a couple steps back.

Doji exited the helicopter first, standing aside for Ryuga. Ryuga jumped out, looking around and grimacing at frightened people. The helicopter took off to the air once again, Ryuga stalked towards the entrance of the arena. Doji followed close behind, not making eye contact with the younger bladers as they stopped and stared. Ryuga headed towards the elevator, the door slid open when the button was clicked up. Once at the Dark Nebula watching area Ryuga took a seat and noticed immediately who was sitting across the other end of the stadium lower down; Ginga. Ryuga smiled wickedly at the ginger and noticed him scowl. Doji sat beside him and seen what Ryuga was grinning at. "Are you going to have a staring contest or watch the battle?" Doji said sarcastically rolling his eyes. Ryuga drew his attention away from Ginga, "he started it..."

Ryuga slacked down in his seat and looked towards the bey arena, trying to focus his gaze on the bladers instead of the ginger who was probably glaring at him. The DJ announced the two competitors; "Next match is a boy from his home town with a powerful bey vs. Yu! The crowds cheered while Yu and the anonymous boy came forward to the stadium. They got there launchers ready; "Three, two, one; Let It Rip!" The beys circled around the stadium, Yu immediately used his special move sending the other opponent flying out of the stadium. "The winner is Yu!" The crowd cheered loudly and Yu caught his bey, smiling triumphantly.

Ginga jumped down to the arena from his seat and pointed at Ryuga, "Get down here Ryuga so I can beat you! Here and now!" Doji laughed and Ryuga laughed hysterically; "You think you can beat me Ginga? Not with that pathetic power!" Ryuga stood up and leaned over the banister, "You can never defeat me! And that will be proven at the final battle!" Ryuga laughed wickedly until his hand slipped off the bar and he toppled over the balcony. The entire crowd gasped when Ryuga was falling down great heights towards his death. "RYUGA!" Ginga and Doji both screamed. Doji launched his bey and so did Ginga, creating a bright light at the bottom before Ryuga hit the ground. Wind was created from the beys causing Ryuga to temporarily float above ground. Ryuga landed on the ground silently, but his eyes were wide and he was frozen like a deer in headlights. Doji ran down the hallways and came out to the arena, where Ryuga sat frozen and Ginga stood near him. Doji kneeled by Ryuga and waved his hand in front of his face. "Is he okay?" Ginga questioned; Doji shook Ryuga and Ryuga jumped up and grabbed Doji's shoulders. "I thought I was going to die!" Ryuga hollered, frightened and still wide eyed. Doji and Ginga both sighed in relief, so did the whole crowd it seemed like.

Doji retracted his bey as did Ginga; "If you ever scare me like that I will kill you myself." Doji said in a deathly voice. Ryuga nodded slowly, not sure what to be more scared about, nearly dying or how deadly Doji looked. Ginga laughed and hit Ryuga on the back playfully, "If I were you I would do what he says!" Doji and Ryuga both looked up to Ginga confused, "um, I don't really know what to say to you, but, thanks for saving my life." Ryuga said awkwardly. Ginga beamed, "No worries, even if you are my enemy I wouldn't just watch you fall to your death." Doji and Ryuga laughed quietly, still not sure of what to think of the incident.

Doji stood up and grabbed Ryuga's hand hauling him up as well. Ryuga yelped in pain, looking down at his leg that had a long gash on the side. "I must have done that when I fell." Ryuga said quietly. Doji looked annoyed at the cut; seeing the blood that trickled out of it and onto the floor. Reiji came running out of the hallway; "I SEEN WHAT HAPPENED ON T.V!" Yu came running out right after followed by Tsubasa. Ryuga's cheeks burned with embarrassment, he felt every eye on him. Yu ran up and hugged Ryuga's waist; "I'm so glad you didn't die! Thank you Gingy!" He said looking from the side of Ryuga and smiled hugely at Ginga. Ginga sweat dropped and smiled back. Reiji walked straight up to Ryuga and grabbed his cheeks, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Ryuga's cheeks were mushed together but he was able to utter, "I don't know." Reiji growled and let go of Ryuga's cheeks, leaning down to look at his leg. Doji chuckled and rubbed Ryuga's sore cheeks. Reiji slid a finger down Ryuga's cut, licking the blood off his finger right after. Doji kicked Reiji in the side, "No, don't do that!" Doji wrapped his arm around Ryuga and Ryuga put his arm around Doji's neck. Doji began to walk and Ryuga walked beside him, looking back to Ginga; Ryuga gave a small smile to the ginger and Ginga looked shocked but smiled back. The Dark Nebula left the arena without a word, Ryuga grateful to not feel the audience stare at him any longer.

Doji walked towards the room Ryuga would stay in while he's there. Reiji opened the door and the group walked in the room. The room was cold and Ryuga shivered, "I still regret not bringing my jacket" he mumbled. Doji sat him down on the bench and went to get a towel. Reiji and Yu sat by Ryuga and Tsubasa sat on a chair. Doji returned with a wet towel, "you're going to have to remove your pants." He stated laughing. Ryuga's face went red and shook his head. Doji sighed, "Your pants are covering half the wound." Ryuga's shoulders slacked and he frowned; "fine." Ryuga unbuckled his belt and Yu giggled as if knowing he was not impressed. Reiji leaned forward and Tsubasa looked away. Ryuga slid his pants down to his ankles, revealing his dark purple boxers. "Nice." Reiji said snickering. Ryuga slapped the back of his head and Doji pressed the ice cold towel on the cut. Ryuga hissed and clenched the bench, squeezing his eyes as he waited for the pain to stop. L Drago formed a purple aura, as if sensing his master's pain.

Doji wiped the blood away gently, getting some alcohol to rub on it. Ryuga hissed again when he felt the searing pain jolt up his leg. Ryuga felt uneasy then felt his member stiffen up; Ryuga grunted and leaned forward. Doji looked up to him, grinning and stroked his leg gently with his fingers. Ryuga grunted again and felt Reiji elbow him in the side; Ryuga looked over to Reiji who leaned in closer to Ryuga and tried to look between his legs. Ryuga pushed Reiji back and Reiji smiled wickedly. "Ryuga what's wrong?" Yu asked innocently. Ryuga shook his head, "N-nothing Yu, I think you should leave, all of you." Ryuga said trying to cover himself. Tsubasa hummed in response, "Yes let's go Yu, a battle waits." Yu jumped off the bench with a last glance at Ryuga and followed Tsubasa away.

"Thank god." Ryuga said leaning backwards, showing his full erection. Reiji hissed at it, and Doji hit him again. "Now what am I going to do about this?" Ryuga asked himself looking at his length. Doji grabbed the icy towel and pressed it on Ryuga's man hood. Ryuga screamed and clawed at Doji's hand, "stop Doji! It's cold!" Doji pulled his hand away and looked at Ryuga's member again, noticing some of its length had decreased. "Maybe you should just give it to him Doji… Or I will" Reiji said seductively. Ryuga gasped when Reiji grabbed his member and squeezed it. Doji growled and lunged at Reiji; "No one touches him but me! You got that?" Reiji's eyes widened and so did Ryuga's. Doji let go of Reiji and walked back to Ryuga; once again taking care of his leg. Doji wrapped gauze around his leg once the blood stopped flowing from the wound. "There, that should be better." Ryuga looked at his leg but was more distracted by his throbbing member. Reiji moved closer to Ryuga again, staring at Doji in the process. "Why not a threesome? We would all enjoy it." Doji furrowed his eye brows at the snake, not sure if he wanted to share Ryuga. Ryuga on the other hand didn't care; he just wanted the throbbing to go away. "Fine." Ryuga's ears perked at Doji's answer.

Reiji slid his hands down Ryuga's chest, making Ryuga moan. Doji opened Ryuga's legs far apart and took out Ryuga's length through his boxers. Ryuga moaned loudly and threw his head back; giving lots of room for Reiji bite harshly on his neck. Ryuga was nervous with all of the contact; he was used to gentle Doji not rough Reiji. Reiji tried to kiss his lips but Ryuga shied away, Reiji tried rougher this time and grabbed Ryuga's jaw and pulled him into the kiss. Doji stopped giving attention to Ryuga's member to watch Reiji carefully and make sure he was not hurting his Ryuga. Reiji forced his tongue into Ryuga's mouth and pinned Ryuga's tongue down. Ryuga pulled away from the kiss, gasping for breath and tried to escape Reiji's tongue that slid up the side of his face.

Doji was raging; "Reiji get off of him!" Reiji ignored Doji; big mistake. Doji stood up and grabbed Reiji by the hair, yanking him away from his beloved. "Oh c'mon he was enjoying it!" Reiji protested. Doji sneered, "Does that look like he was enjoying it?" He turned Reiji's face to look at Ryuga, who had a hurt and scared expression. "You are only going to do what I tell you to do." Doji released Reiji's hair and picked up Ryuga. Doji sat down and put Ryuga on his lap. Reiji huffed, crossing his arms. 'Might as well help take his clothes off.' Thought Reiji with a grin. Reiji went behind the bench, putting his arms around Doji's chest and undid his tie. Reiji suckled on Doji's neck while Ryuga grinded on Doji's thighs. Doji stood up again, sitting Ryuga back on the bench and ordered Reiji to put his face between Ryuga's thighs on his hands and knees.

Doji positioned himself at Reiji's entrance, Doji peered over to see what Reiji was doing to Ryuga; he noticed Ryuga was blushing furiously and Reiji was licking the tip of his member. Doji inserted a finger into Reiji; Reiji hissed and moaned. Doji inserted a second finger, and Reiji screeched. Ryuga grabbed Reiji's head and forced his length down his mouth. Reiji gagged and the more he yelled from Doji inserting fingers that more he swallowed Ryuga. Doji removed his fingers and pushed his man hood inside of Reiji. Doji thrust his hips fast, pounding into Reiji with force. Ryuga kept a firm grip on his head and moved it fast with Doji's thrust. As if all in sync Doji thrust one last time into Reiji, Ryuga came into Reiji's mouth. Reiji moaned as he released on the floor, swallowing Ryuga's fluids while some leaked from his mouth. Once Doji pulled out he immediately stood; neither Doji nor Ryuga felt love in that and never will. Doji helped Ryuga up and helped him toward the bathroom and sat him on the toilet. Doji got a cloth and cleaned around Ryuga's thighs and his own member. Kissing lovingly and passionately; while Reiji stood in the other room cleaning himself off with the towel.


	7. Chapter 7

Doji closed the door and picked Ryuga up bridal style, kissing him feverishly and threw him on the bed. Doji lay on top of Ryuga, starting to undo his shirt and kiss his chest. Ryuga moaned and fiddled with Doji's tie; once finished Ryuga wrapped the tie around Doji's waist and pulled his against his body. Doji bit into Ryuga's shoulder, making another love bite on his body, drinking the sweet blood that leaked out of the tiny wound. Ryuga grabbed onto Doji's hips and grinded him against himself; rubbing their bodies together in passionate love.

Ryuga awoke sweating, sitting up and ran his fingers through is soft snowy locks. Doji stirred beside him and pressed his body against him more. Ryuga lifted the blankets off of his body to see his full erection that was leaking at the tip; groaning Ryuga tried to get out of bed without waking the sleeping wolf. Ryuga slowly pried Doji's grip off of his waist and Doji turned around. Sighing, Ryuga slipped off the bed and headed to the bathroom, brushed his hair and waited for his erection to decrease so he could put on his pants that Doji has brought, along with all the rest of his clothes. Putting on his pants Ryuga walked out of the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Doji's feet and smiled evilly.

Ryuga stroked a finger down the middle of Doji's foot, watching his foot twitch slightly. Ryuga grazed his nails over his heel up to his toes and Doji stirred and grunted. Ryuga chuckled and scratched Doji's foot on the side, moving his fingers between his toes and tickling the middle once more. Doji squeaked and pulled his feet under the covers, cringing and snorting in disturbance. Ryuga stifled a laugh and pulled himself closer to Doji, flicking his ear and caressing his neck. Doji scrunched up his shoulders and grunted and tried to hit what was disturbing him. Ryuga bent down and licked Doji's cheek, breathing on his face and followed over to Doji's ear; biting and nibbling on it gently.

Doji awoke and felt Ryuga leaning over him, feeling him lick at his ear made Doji try to turn his head away. Ryuga must have not known he was awake because he started to move the blankets down and feel Doji's sides, tickling them slightly and squeezing his sides. Doji held in his burst of laughter and kept his eyes shut; swinging around and batted Ryuga upside the head. Ryuga groaned and sat on Doji's hips, thinking of what to do; he grinded himself against him but then thought of the baby. 'What if I hurt it?' Ryuga thought, he immediately got off of Doji and sat quietly beside him. Doji opened one eye to see Ryuga sitting at the end of the bed, tilting his head curiously he stretched and yawned, "You're up early, already dressed too." Ryuga turned around and nervously looked around, "It won't hurt the baby right? Like when we… Do it." Ryuga looked away and his cheeks burned.

Doji sat up, smiling at his mate, "No it won't, but it's nice to know you care." Doji said hugging Ryuga. Ryuga smiled and embraced Doji also. "Of course I would care Doji; I care for you and the baby." Doji kissed Ryuga's forehead and smiled warmly; getting out of bed Doji carefully moved over to the edge, clutching his stomach and took a deep breath. "Are you okay?" Ryuga asked fearfully, moving a hand to Doji's shoulder. Doji quickly jumped up and ran to the bathroom; retching was heard and Ryuga's shoulders drooped. Doji returned and sat back down on the bed, stretching his back and laid down, placing his head on Ryuga's lap.

Doji sat in his office, scanning over the names of people who have made it to Battle Bladers and those who are nearly. Ryuga was off to training and the other three such as Reiji, Tsubasa and Yu were off on another mission. "Intruder alert. Intruder alert." Doji rapidly opened up the cameras on his computer but all he seen was a flash across the screen; suddenly his office doors were busted open, revealing none other than Phoenix. Doji slowly stood up, "Sit down Doji." Phoenix spoke harshly; Doji froze, "and what if I don't?" He sharply replied back. Phoenix grunted and stalked towards Doji, Doji held his ground and stared intently at the masked stranger. Doji stood face to face with Phoenix until a strong hand gripped his shoulder, forcing him down on his chair. Phoenix leaned over him, "what are you up to Doji?" He said menacingly. Doji swallowed nervously and he suddenly felt sick; his skin immediately went paler than ever and he clutched his stomach. Phoenix leered back looked down on Doji, tilting his head as Doji's breathing went shallower.

Doji stood up and ran over to the garbage can, Phoenix still stood there and stared at Doji. When Doji was finished he glared back at Phoenix, "I advise you to leave!" Doji said threateningly. "And what if I don't?" The blond retorted cockily. Doji flared in rage, stomping right up to Phoenix and grabbed him by the collar. "Leave now!" Doji yelled in his face. Phoenix backed away, "I sense something strange, you're sick, but not that type of sick." Doji sat back in his chair and ignored him, "leave." Phoenix gestured like he was going to leave but bolted at Doji instead, removing the bottom part of his mask and grabbed him by the shoulders, forcing his lips on his. Doji's eyes widened in shock and Phoenix forced his tongue into his mouth, biting on Doji's lip and rubbing down his back. Phoenix pulled away and, as if by magic, flew down the hall. Doji sat there, frozen at his spot, still feeling Phoenix's lips move against his.

Ryuga returned and noticed Doji was more silent than usual. "Is anything wrong Doji?" Ryuga asked concerned. Doji looked at Ryuga and sighed, "There was a break in today." Doji said flatly. "What happened?" Ryuga asked moving closer; Doji glanced away then looked back. "It was Phoenix; he wanted to know what we were planning." Doji stayed silent for a moment then continued, "And he did things." Ryuga grabbed onto Doji's arm, "did he hurt you?" Ryuga sounded deadly. "I threw up, and then told him to leave, and then he… kissed me." Doji said quietly. Ryuga slacked, contemplating on what to say, "Did you enjoy it?" Ryuga asked; Doji turned his head around with a shocked expression. "Did you enjoy it?" Ryuga repeated. Doji shook his head, "No, not at all, it was forceful, and it wasn't you." Doji said nuzzling the nape of Ryuga's neck. "Good."

Doji sat at the large table, enjoying his food while he looked across to Ryuga sitting at the other end. "How am I supposed to talk to you when you're way over there?" Ryuga raised his voice to Doji. Doji tilted his head, "what?" he said snickering trying to get him mad. Ryuga huffed, stood up and dragged his chair all the way across the room, sitting next to Doji and smiled. "You forgot your food." Doji said laughing. Ryuga furrowed his eyebrows and stomped back down to the end, grabbing his plate and walked back. "There." Ryuga said sitting down again; Doji grinned and nudged Ryuga playfully, taking a piece of white hair and twirling it around his finger. "I love your hair." Doji said moving his hand through it. Ryuga scrunched up his nose and moved his head with Doji's hand.

Yu walked in just in time to see Doji playing with his idols smooth locks. "What's going on?" said Yu tilting his head. Doji and Ryuga immediately whipped their heads around to see Yu looking at them confused. "Umm, Doji was checking my hair…" Ryuga said awkwardly; Doji removed his hand slowly from his hair and continued to eat his food silently. Yu noticed that the conversation was over and walked away. "That was weird." Ryuga said chuckling nervously. "Yeah…" Once done eating Doji went back to his office and edited a couple files. "Your job is boring." Ryuga said yawning. Doji narrowed his eyes, "yes well it's how Dark Nebula is still up and running." Ryuga quirked a brow, "aren't I a main part of Dark Nebula?" Doji huffed, "Yes, but if nothing was organized then you wouldn't be getting to far would you?" Ryuga yawned again and laid back on the couch, slightly dozing off until sleep took over him.

Ryuga awoke when he felt weight hit his stomach like a rock, "Ryuga, wake up!" Ryuga opened his eyes to see Yu bouncing up and down on his abdomen. "Ugh, what do you want Yu?" Yu's eyes sparkled with excitement, "Doji got the helicopter ready; he told me to wake you up and there was a surprise!" Ryuga rubbed the back of his head and sat up, Yu slid on his lap and hugged Ryuga's chest, "carry me!" Ryuga looked at the boy with disbelief, he stood up but Yu held on, his grip tightened on Ryuga's shirt, pulling it down and nearly unfastened it. Ryuga wrapped his arms around Yu preventing his shirt from ripping, grunting he held Yu up and walked down the hall with Yu hugging his neck. Ryuga walked up to the roof, approaching the open doors of the helicopter and climbed inside. "This thing is like a magnet." Ryuga said trying to pull Yu off of him. Yu just laughed and squealed and held onto Ryuga tighter.

Doji was standing at their seats and looked to Tsubasa questionably and looked between Ryuga and Yu. "I fell asleep." Ryuga said sheepishly. "I know." Said Doji plainly; Ryuga sat down beside Doji and finally took Yu off his body and sat him down beside Tsubasa. "I like Ryuga he's so cool! He carried me here!" Yu said excitedly. Tsubasa huffed and looked out the window while Yu continued his rant that no one seemed to hear. "Where are we going?" Ryuga asked leaning over Doji looking out the window. Doji laughed, "You'll see when we get there." Ryuga sat back down in his seat and pouted at Doji, sticking out his bottom lip and looked up innocently. Doji raised his eyebrows and chuckled, pinching Ryuga's nose at the tip and held it, "that face doesn't work." Ryuga tried to grab Doji's hand but Doji held higher, bringing Ryuga's face along with it. Ryuga soon was whimpering in pain and he grabbed onto Doji's arm, digging his nails into it until Doji let go. Ryuga stuck his tongue out at Doji and Doji just laughed, rustling Ryuga's hair playfully.

The helicopter landed and they were in the forest, "Doji?" Ryuga said confused. Doji got up and jumped out of the helicopter, grabbing a bag on the way out. Ryuga followed and so did Tsubasa and Yu. Doji went through the thicket and Ryuga heard the tumbling of a waterfall. When the leaves seemed to disappear a beautiful waterfall was shown as it plummeted into the river below, water spraying gracefully on rocks. Doji handed each boy a bag, they each looked inside and found there swimwear, "you have all worked hard, take a break." Ryuga's eyes widened and he bolted forward to the trees returning back throwing his clothes on the ground; he was in his swim trunks. Yu did the same and Tsubasa followed.

Ryuga rounded towards the water and with a leap, he dived in gracefully, water surrounded him and he swam back up to surface. Seeing Tsubasa and Yu standing at the edge, "hey Yu, do you know how to swim?" Ryuga called to the little boy. Yu looked around at the water, "kind of…" Ryuga gestured for Yu to jump in; with a deep breath Yu did a cannonball in the water, splashing Tsubasa who yelled in protest. Ryuga swam over to Yu and held him above water; putting him on his shoulders and splashed Tsubasa. "Hurry up Tsubasa!" Yu said demanding. Tsubasa grunted and slipped into the water, shivering as it was slightly cold. Ryuga took hold of Yu and put him in the water, "ok swim to Tsubasa." Yu paddled and splashed his way over to Tsubasa, wiping the water from his eyes and smiled. "I did it!" Yu said triumphantly, "you sure did Yu." Tsubasa said smugly. "Hey, Ryuga!" Ryuga looked up to see Doji sitting on a ledge in the middle of the waterfall, the rock pocked through the water and Doji sat proudly at the top. "How did you get up there?" Ryuga yelled over the falls. Doji stood up and walked towards the rushing water, as if like an invisible wall Doji walked through the water and disappeared. Ryuga stared at the thundering water and suddenly Doji appeared from a small cave between some rocks.

Ryuga watched Doji as he walked along the side of the river, watching his step Doji carefully lowered himself into the water. Doji's slim body moved through the water fast and slick. He approached the younger males and smiled, "you like?" Ryuga nodded, "yes I love to swim!" Doji and Ryuga laughed together, until Yu splashed them both, "hey, what can we do?" Doji's face brightened up, "I'm glad you asked." Doji rushed out of the water and grabbed a vine that was dangling from a tree. The tree hung slightly over the river making it a perfect place to jump off of. Doji tied a loop at the end of the vine and yanked on it, making sure it would not break. "Here." Doji said standing on a log and jumped off, putting his foot in the loop and he sliced through the air, plummeting into the water with a large splash. Doji reached the surface and gasped for air, "that's what you can do." He said swinging the water out of his hair. "Cool!" Yu squealed excitedly racing out of the water.

After a few rounds of swinging on the rope and jumping off rocks, the group got tired and laid in the grass. Doji laid in the sun, his pale skin looked smooth and soft. Ryuga sat down beside him and looked Doji from head to toe, "hey Ryuga, want to play tag?" Yu asked hopefully, "it's not fun with just two people." Yu whined. Ryuga sighed and stood up, springing at Yu, "your it then!" Ryuga said running away. Tsubasa laughed and ran a different direction and left Yu standing there. "Hey get back here!" Yu said calling after the older boys. Ryuga ran circles around Yu, out of his reach to tag him, "Ha, can't catch me!" Yu huffed and sprang forward, tackling Ryuga to the ground. The two laughed and rolled on the grass, "ok you two let's get going said Doji standing up."

Doji called to Tsubasa who was inspecting a bird's nest in a tree. The four climbed back in the helicopter and sat down, Ryuga stretched and yawned. "How did you know of this place?" Ryuga asked Doji; Doji thought for a moment, "I used to come here when I was a kid, it was like a secret hide out." He said laughing. Ryuga chuckled and slacked in his seat, feeling the helicopter take off into the late evening sky.


	8. Chapter 8

3 months later

Ryuga snuggled under the covers and Doji followed him, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulled his body against his. Ryuga felt Doji's warmth surround him, feeling relaxed Ryuga took a deep breath and shifted closer to Doji, feeling his arm tighten around his waist protectively. As the night passed by and the stars lowered to the horizon, the couple shift restlessly as Doji's stomach cramped and he pressed against Ryuga for comfort. Ryuga finally sat up and sighed at Doji, who was holding onto his clearly visible stomach that contained there child. Ryuga put a gentle hand on Doji's stomach, carefully stroking the bump; Doji sighed and put his hand over Ryuga's, throwing his head back and gave an exhausted sigh, "I can't take this anymore." Doji mumbled. Ryuga whined and put his head on Doji's chest, fingering a nipple until it leaked, he licked his finger and massaged the other nipple until that one has extended and leaked as well.

Doji moaned but pulled Ryuga's hand away, "I can't be shown around Dark Nebula anymore, it's too visible." Doji moped and slid under the covers, Ryuga did the same and snuggled close to Doji, so close that the noses were touching and their stomachs were rubbing together. Doji's face heated up and he looked away; Ryuga drew closer and kissed his lips, licking his bottom lip and Doji opened his mouth submissively, Ryuga smirked and brought an arm around Doji's neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss and sloppily drooled in Doji's mouth. Ryuga moved Doji to lie on his back and he went in front of him, opening Doji's legs and leaned down. Ryuga licked Doji's member until it was hard, hearing Doji moan and grip onto the sheets; Ryuga leaned down more and licked Doji's sack, opening his mouth he took the soft sack into his mouth and sucked on it. Doji tensed up and moaned deeply, opening his legs more.

Ryuga moved away from that area and went lower; Ryuga looked to Doji as he slid his tongue out licked around the rim of Doji's hole. Doji arched and gasped, his eyes widening in pleasure as his hair fell on his face. Ryuga's slick tongue glided into Doji's tight space hotly, Ryuga felt Doji's hole tighten around his tongue as Doji tensed, deepening his tongue into the hole and gliding it on the roof of the inside making Doji scream and the tip of his member leaked. Ryuga pulled away and positioned himself at Doji's entrance, tracing circles on Doji's thigh and looked at him cutely, "can I Doji-san?" Doji nodded and grunted, spreading his legs farther. Ryuga wrapped Doji's legs around his waist and pushed in gently, moaning at the heat and tightness of Doji. Doji moaned loudly and bucked his hips, "move Ryuga!" Ryuga obliged and thrust hard into Doji, their skin slapping together in heated passion. Doji whined and moaned with each of Ryuga's deep thrust.

Ryuga was panting now and he felt his climax rising, taking Doji's legs and throwing them over his shoulder to aim at Doji's hot spot. Doji screamed and pulled at the blankets, bucking his hips wildly to meet Ryuga's intense thrusts. Ryuga grabbed onto Doji's member and squeezed it, feeling the sticky liquid that oozed from the tip; Doji screamed once more and was begging for release. Ryuga slid his thumb over the slit of Doji's length, keeping him from releasing just yet. Doji bucked and grinded trying to get free of Ryuga's hold, "Please Ryuga- sama!" Doji yelled as sweat began trickling down his forehead and the slapping sound between their bodies became louder. Ryuga pumped Doji's length to his fast thrusts and yelled for his climax, thrusting one last final time into Doji's good spot until the walls became incredibly tight.

Doji let out a deep throated moan and slacked on the bed; Ryuga pulled out and groaned, collapsing beside Doji as he panted. Doji's eyes felt heavy with sleep and he stretched out across the large bed, falling asleep while Ryuga got up and walked to the bathroom. Ryuga returned with a wet towel and cleaned himself off, looking to his already asleep mate and smiled; climbing on the bed Ryuga cleaned off Doji's thighs gently, making sure not to wake him. After Doji was clean Ryuga got dressed and pulled the covers over the exhausted wolf, kissing him lightly on the forehead. Ryuga walked down the hallways to the office, where Yu and Tsubasa sat. "Where's Doji?" asked Yu. "I already told you, he's gone for temporary lease." Tsubasa frowned and stood up, "and why would that be?" Ryuga growled and bared his fangs, "None of your business." He scowled.

Doji woke up and sighed, "Another boring day." Ryuga had made their rooms beside each other and made a door, connecting the rooms. Doji walked into Ryuga's room and turned on his large flat screen TV, bored out of his mind he clicked through random channels until he noticed one in particular; it was the security cameras. Doji watched as he seen many people walk by without even noticing, going about their day. Tilting his head in curiosity Doji checked out his office to see Ryuga and Tsubasa glaring at each other, "I just think it's weird that Doji disappears randomly!" Tsubasa's glare intensified, "what are you hiding?" Ryuga just grunted in response and turned his back, strutting down the hallway to the battle arena. Out of rage Ryuga was more aggressive, not only smashing into the beys but also the people, cutting and slashing their clothing and some to their skin. Doji gasped and looked away from the screen, surprised at how violent Ryuga was getting.

Later that day Ryuga walked back to his quarters to see Doji sitting on the bed looking sad. "What's wrong Doji?" Ryuga said sounding more annoyed then caring. Doji lifted his head proudly, "you are." Ryuga growled, "And why would that be?" Doji stood up and pointed at Ryuga, "is it really necessary to cut those people to the bone?" Ryuga chuckled which grew into hysterical laughter, "I'm just keeping them in their place Doji; as should you be, in your place." Ryuga said his voice growing dark and menacing. Doji's eyes widened in disbelief, "maybe my place is far away from you!" Doji scowled holding his ground. Ryuga smirked his toothy grin, "aw c'mon baby, don't be like that, you know I can't stand not being near you." Ryuga said playing innocent. Doji growled and backed away; Ryuga took a couple steps forward with his arms outstretched, "I missed you, did you miss me?" Ryuga said winking and flashed a cute smile.

Doji dropped his gaze and Ryuga took that as an advantage, pouncing on Doji but kept his weight off Doji's carrying stomach. Doji squirmed under Ryuga's weight, but Ryuga put his hips heavily on Doji's thighs. "What's wrong, why are you avoiding me?" Ryuga whispered into Doji's ear as he squirmed, "I don't want this violence of yours around the baby." Doji whispered back as he shoved Ryuga off and he fell to the floor. Ryuga looked up and frowned, hurt glazed his eyes; "I didn't know…" Ryuga stood up and walked out of the room without glancing back, walking down the hall trying to cover up his hurt with a fearsome glare.

Doji sighed and covered his face with his hands, his mood saddened immediately and he wanted to run after Ryuga to apologize; but he had no reason to apologize. Doji's emotions raged, 'how could he do this to me?' He looked down to his stomach and rubbed it, 'it's not that big…' Doji rummaged through his drawers and pulled out a rather large hoodie and sweat pants, 'this should cover it up.' Doji changed into the clothes and opened the window, climbing down onto the next balcony to a ladder; jumping off the ladder Doji ran swiftly through the woods, getting farther and farther away from Dark Nebula.

Doji basked in the hot sun and sighed in the cool breeze, 'I could get used to this.' Doji found a shaded spot under a giant oak tree and sat down, sighing in relief as he pulled out a book that he conveniently put in his hoody pocket before he left. Doji heard a snap behind some bushes and looked over, listening intently and watched carefully. A low growl was heard and yellow eyes were visual; Doji gasped as a wolf stepped out, but the wolf wasn't being aggressive, just merely saying hello. "Why hello Sasha." Doji greeted the wolf with his hand out.

The wolf wagged its tail and approached Doji, yipping excitedly as another wolf came out from behind the bushes; the other wolf was much larger for Sasha was still technically a pup, "good to see you as well Tarlar." Tarlar sat beside Doji and nuzzled her big fluffy head into Doji's shoulder; Sasha growled playfully and leapt at dried up leaves blowing in the wind. Doji patted Tarlar's scruff as she rested her large head on his lap and whined. Sasha came trotting over too and curled up on the other side of Doji, patting her head as she sneezed and looked up to Doji with deep gold eyes. "Such beautiful creatures you are." He said ruffling there fur playfully; Tarlar whined again and nuzzled his stomach, snorting at it and looked at Doji with her emerald eyes. "Yes, yes, I know."

Once Ryuga was done training for the day he walked down the hallways to somewhat apologize to his mate. Ryuga opened the door slowly "Doji I-" Ryuga looked around the room to see drawers open and the window open. "Oh god." Ryuga ran to the window and looked to see that the ladder was pulled down. "He actually left." Ryuga ran out of the room and down the hallway; knocking people over and ran past Yu and Tsubasa. "Hey, where are you going?" Yu called after him but Ryuga just kept on running. Ryuga ran into the woods, "Doji!" Ryuga looked behind trees and bushes, 'he couldn't have gotten far…"

Tarlar stood up and growled, "what is it girl?" Doji asked looking in the direction where Tarlar was looking. "Doji." Doji heard his name in a far distance "looks like he's looking for me." Doji said chuckling, "well good luck finding me." Doji crawled around the tree to a hollowed out space that ran deep into the ground. "Stay here Tarlar, Sasha." Doji pulled himself into the tree and huddled close to the dirt wall. "Doji!" His name was heard louder this time and Tarlar started to growl, Sasha copied Tarlar but wagged her tail. Tarlar stood up and readied herself for any intruders; suddenly Ryuga came jumping out of the bush which startled Tarlar and Sasha. "Tarlar no!" Doji yelled as he seen Tarlar pounce and snap close to Ryuga's face, knocking him to the ground with her heavy paws on his chest.


End file.
